The Goode Story
by TheAWESOMEtrio
Summary: What happens when Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia surprise Percy by going to Goode? Find out in this cleche story! (Just another Annabeth goes to Goode story I know but this one has three new characters!) After TLO but before TLH. BTW Percabeth forever and always and Thalia is still a Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Goode Story

Annabeth pov  
I cannot wait to see the look on Seaweed Brain's face when I surprise him at Goode! Especially when he finds out that I'm moving in with him. Sally had suggested that i did. It took a lot of convincing but I finally won the battle with my dad and (surprisingly) my mom! I set my alarm for 5:05 because I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed.  
-time skip to next morning-  
After i had triple-checked my stuff i got dressed in a gray owl t-shirt that said "got wisdom?" and jeans. I stuck my yankees cap in my back pocket and my dagger in my belt loop just in case i met a monster or two. I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and ran to the bus stop  
-time skip to bus ride-  
I was sitting in a two-seater by myself trying to read the student handbook when someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Is it OK if i sit here?"a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see a girl with spiky black hair with blue streaks and a silver circlet delicately weaved through it. She had freckles across her nose and was dressed in punk clothes except for her silver jacket which she still made look fierce. She was nervously scanning other people's faces.  
"Sure,make yourself right at home, Thals."I replied and couldn't hold in my laughter at her face as her electric-blue eyes widened. She glared at me then smirked.  
"Oh i thought that blonde hair looked familiar,Annie."  
It was my turn to glare.  
"So what are you doing at Goode?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Recruiting hunters."  
Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop. We were at Goode.

* * *

**soooooo do you like it? Review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so for both chapters: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE CHARACTERS OR GOODE!OKAY? Is that what you wanted? *bursts into tears and runs out of the room* sooooo here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Goode story  
Thalia's pov  
Oh my gods, my best friend was going to my school! I was about to ask why she was here while we stepped off the bus but then i figured it out as i saw who she was gazing at. You guessed it, my kelp-for-brains cousin! I started to develop a plan to surprise him. I turned to Annie and told her my plan. We wore matching mischievous grins as we marched into Goode High...  
And were knocked over by a black blob that came out of nowhere. As we stood up i realized that the "black blob" was my moron of a cousin, Nico DiAngelo.  
"What the heck Death Breath?!"  
"Thalia? Annabeth?"  
"Duh Nico! Why are you here?"  
"Dad kicked me out and forced me to go to school,"  
"I don't have to ask why Annabeth is here,"he continued after catching sight of KelpHead"but why are you here Thals?"  
"Recruiting hunters"  
"Oh." After that smart response OwlHead rolled her eyes and told him our plan. We smiled evilly. For some reason people started to steer away from us.  
"Well we should get our schedules before anything else." Annabeth stated, always the wise one.  
-time skip to after they get their schedules-  
We were in the same classes for everything except electives! Annie chose marine biology for obvious reasons, I chose weather also for obvious reasons, and Nico chose American history to learn more about the events he missed while in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.  
Anyway, it was time to utterly surprise my dear cousin.?

* * *

**This update was for Amygoobs my first reviewer! Thank you so much to all my readers. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own PJO or anything from it!**

* * *

Chapter Three  
The Goode Story

Percy's POV  
I was walking with my friends, Zeke and Emma they werent in my homeroom but i said that I'd walk them to their's. They were arguing with me that i made my girlfriend up and that i photoshopped her into the picture i showed them, when somone tapped me on the back and i felt a spark. Literally a spark as if i was electrocuted. I looked around and no one was there. Something weird is going on... I thought to myself. Aha! I felt it again! I turned around again and my friends looked at me as if i had gone crazy... because no one was their. I felt another tap but this one was different, lighter but it was also on my weak spot. Only one person knew where it was so it must be..."ANNABETH!" She laughed as i turned around and saw the source of the sparks and why no one was there. Nico must have shadow traveled Thalia behind me then after she shocked me shadow traveled her away. I quickly kissed my WiseGirl then glared at Thalia and Nico.  
"Hey cuz!"they chorused and started to argue about who thought it first while my friends just stared at Annabeth in amazement.  
"You're real?!"they shouted at the same time. They started to argue like Thalia and Nico.  
"You didnt think i was real?" Annabeth asked them.  
"Well the way that Percy here described you, made it sound like you were half goddess." Boy we really busted our sides laughing at that one. They had started to argue again when we reached their homeroom.  
"Bye guys, dont kill each other!" They barely glanced back. I grabbed Annabeth's schedule and saw that we had the exact same classes! So did Thalia and Nico, except for electives! We all went to our lockers and met up in Paul's classroom since he was our homeroom teacher. He greeted my girlfriend and my cousins like he knew they were coming.  
"You knew they were coming?!" I blurted out.  
"Yup"he began poppin' the "p", "just wait until this afternoon." They all grinned as if they knew something that i didnt. I didnt like it one bit.  
-time skip to the afternoon-  
"So where should i drop you guys off?" I questioned.  
"Your place!" They replied.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"We're living with you Seaweed Brain!"  
"Ohhhhh!"was my smart reply.

* * *

**So? Am I getting any better length-wise? PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Percy Jackson cause if i did i would add more characters...**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Goode Story

Nico's POV  
As the week went on we got used to our routine. We would wake up, get ready for school, go to our classes, go home, and train. Then on Wednesday the terror came...  
We were just walking to class when a girl walked up to us. Thank the gods Goode had a strict dress code otherwise *shivershiver* as Aphrodite kids would say TMI. Her clothes were so tight that you could see her ribs. She strutted right up to Percy and hugged him. I could tell he hated her by the look in his eye. I knew Annabeth could see it too because she kept her cool.  
"Hey Perce,"she cooed"I was on a cruise so i couldnt be the first person you saw at school which i know was a downer for the both of us..."  
"Hey Mia." Percy interrupted "Me and Annabeth need to get to Marine Biology so...bye." Wow, Annabeth didnt even correct was to busy glaring at Mia who looked at Annabeth as if noticing her for the first time.  
"Who are you?"she spat.  
"Percy's girlfriend."  
"No way would he date a dumb blond like you!" Oh, she did not just say that!  
"Um Mia?" Percy interjected, "She is my girlfriend and may i mention that youre blond to." Mia stared dumbfound at him.  
Then she turned to Annabeth and glared. "How dare you steal him from me! I swear if you dont step away from him right now i will..."  
She was silenced by mine and Thalia's glares.  
"If you even,"  
"Touch either,"  
"Of them,"  
"We will,"  
"Kill you!" We finished together.  
"You dare threaten me?!"she sounded outraged "Who the heck do you think you are?"  
"My cousins and if you offend them you offend me." Good ol' Percy had finally snapped.  
She stomped away without another word.  
That wasnt even the highlight of the day. The highlight was after English when Paul told us that we were going to get three new students. We were the only ones who knew and we were super excited. Especially Thals because all three of them were supposed to be girls.

* * *

**i love you all...**


	5. Chapter 5

**so i hope you guys like the new characters 'cause they're me and my friends that i own this account with ;-)**

**i only own the new girls...**

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Goode Story

Percy's POV  
We walked into homeroom and sure enough, the only people in Paul's room were Paul and three teenage girls we didnt know. They were arguing nonstop kind of like me, Nico, and Thalia. One of them caught sight of us standing in the doorway and poked her friend in the gut. Said friend grabbed her finger and looked like she was about to flip her over her shoulder without even glancing at who it was when Paul interupted.  
"OK ladies, this is my step-son, Percy, his girlfriend, Annabeth, and his cousins, Thalia and Nico."  
The one that poked her friend stepped forwards. She wore blue jean shorts and a blue tshirt that had a picture of a wave that matched her aquamarine eyes. Her hair was a sandy blond with brown tips that looked almost natural. She looked ready to go to the beach in her flipflops and sunglasses that were propped on top of her head. She was my favorite of the three immediately."My name is Victoria but you can call me Tori." She smiled warmly as she introduced herself.  
"How about Vicky?" Her friend that almost flipped her said tauntingly. All she did was roll her eyes and i could tell that they were completely comfortable with each other, like they were sisters."I'm Elizabeth. Call me anything other than that or Lizzie and you're dead." She threatened in a light tone but i knew she meant it. She was wearing gray washed-out jeans and combat boots that made her look like she would stomp on your neck any second. Her leather jacket helped give her the edgey look and her "save the environment" tshirt was the exact same shade of gray as her eyes. They analyzed me like an Athena kid's except it was more like she was thinking of the best way to hunt me down and they were lighter, more silvery. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and it had streaks of green that made it look camouflage.  
"Step aside Beth" the third one began and I was scared of the glare that Elizabeth was shooting her way. I was actually more intimidated by Elizabeth's glare than Thalia's, which is saying alot. But the girl just smirked. She was wearing all black. A black hoodie, black jeans, and black flats. Her hair was as black as her hoodie and her eyes were as red as pools of blood. "I'm Morte. Marissa Morte." The other two rolled their eyes at her James Bond impression.  
"Now you sound as dramatic as Uncle Storm." Elizabeth complained. It made sence that they were related. They sure acted like it.  
The two started to bicker until Tori yelled "STOP!"they looked at her and she shrugged. "The bell is about to ring."she reasoned and they all sat down and we stood dumbfound as the bell rung.

* * *

**Blue Cookies to reviewers(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i do NOT own PJO ok get that through your brains...please**

* * *

Chapter Six  
The Goode Story

Annabeth's POV  
We hung out with the new girls and it turned out that they were pretty cool once you got to know them. They were all smart and clever so it was interesting to watch them argue. After homeroom we had electives and we found out that Tori had MB with Percy and I, Lizzie had weather with Thals, and Marissa had AH with Nico. Tori knew almost as much as Percy about sea animals which was weird but maybe it was just a hobby of hers...  
Anyway we all met up at lunch. The funniest part of lunch was when some stupid jocks asked the trio out on a date. We had all been having a great time, laughing and joking around when three football players strolled up to our group. The leader looked at the laughing trio and scanned their faces.  
"This one's mine," he decided, pointing at Tori "that one'll be yours," he said, talking to one of his friends and pointing at Lizzie "and that one'll be yours." he finished, talking to his final friend and pointing at Marissa. As soon as I saw the girls' faces, I knew the jocks were dead.  
"Well excuse you but," Tori began.  
"1. We have names and," Lizzie continued.  
"2. We have boyfriends." Marissa finished.  
"We weren't asking." The leader stupidly replied. What happened next happened so fast that I could barely see what was happening. First Lizzie's hand shot out and grabbed one jock's hand while Tori grabbed another's and ducked under Lizzie's arm. They both pulled and while they were judo flipping those guys, Marissa went for a scissors kick to the other jock. Soon there was a tangle of jocks lying in front of them.  
"We said no!" Tori snarled and they walked back to our table.  
"That was fun!" Lizzie said happily. Remind me never to make that girl angry. Marissa just smirked.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I inquired, genuinely curious.  
"Guess it just runs in the family." Tori answered and I could tell that it was a touchy subject for them as well so I let it be.  
"So what're your boyfriends' names?"  
"Leo Valdez." Tori said.  
"Logan Peregrinari." Lizzie answered.  
"Frank Socmonky." Marissa mumbled.  
They were all blushing.  
"So wanna come over to our place?" Percy asked and they nodded. We ended up hanging out the whole afternoon. Afterwords we walked them home to their apartment which was AMAZING! It was more like a one story house and they had designed it themselves. There were three bedrooms and three guest rooms which were most likely for their boyfriends. The bedrooms were designed acording to the girls' personalities so Tori's was all different shades of blue like the ocean, Lizzie's was like the woods at night, and Marissa's was as black as a hellhound's fur. After we got a mini-tour of some of the rooms we said goodbye and left. We were all tired so we fell asleep as soon as we got back to Percy's place.

* * *

**who do you think is my character out of the trio? Review! and BTW im open to any constructive criticism you have for me... Like how i use ... waaaaay to much ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own PJO or anything from it**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
The Goode Story

Thalia's POV  
The trio fit in pretty well with us and soon they seemed like family. The only thing we kept from them was our demigodness. Is that even a word? Anyway it should be 'cause I just used it...  
Those stupid jocks kept hitting on the trio despite their claims that they had boyfriends. Then one day, Lizzie snapped. She had had tests all day so she was kinda already low on patience and the idiot boys just wouldnt stop so she pulled out her wallet and went through some of the papers in it. One was a really good drawing of the three best friends. She blushed when she heard me gasp at it and pulled out a new paper. This one was an actual picture and it had the trio with each of them standing right next to a boy. Tori was being kissed on the cheek by a boy with tousled brown hair and eyes that gleamed mischeviously. Lizzie was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend who was hiding behind her, only letting the camera see his terrified face. His blonde hair was swept to one side so you could see his sparkling blue eyes. He reminded me startlingly of Luke after he played a prank on me or Annie. Apparently he was "hiding" from Marissa because her face was red and she was being held back by her boyfriend who looked very similar to her, dressed all in black with dark hair and eyes.  
The jock took one look at the picture and ripped it from her grasp. It also happened to tear in half in the process. Lizzie looked livid. In one swift motion she grabbed his lunch tray and dumped it all over him. She then bolted out of the lunchroom with Tori and Marissa right behind her and me and Annie trailing behind them.  
As we stepped into the girls bathroom which was where the trio had disappeared into, we heard sobbing. I paused since this really seemed more of a best friend moment. But Tori waved us over so i walked closer. Lizzie was crying into Tori's shoulder. Her braid was all messed up and when she looked up i could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered in a shaky voice "that was just the only picture I had of the six of us since the rest of our pictures were burnt in the fire." At this the trio looked down.  
Annie and I took a couple tentative steps towards them. We put our arms around them and tried to console them with soothing words but the only way that they were going to feel better was if their boyfriends came to visit...

* * *

**Thank you to all of my reviewers And to Thunder Goat : i will try but since i already have alot of it written it might be hard to make it different but ill try! Anyone else who wants to suggest something for the story feel free to PM me or review ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this is a really short chapter but the next one will be really long i promise**

**i do NOT own PJO or anything from it!**

**now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
The Goode Story

Annabeth's POV  
The girls were really upset and i felt terrible. Those jocks were going to pay one way or another. As Thals continued to make the best friends feel better i made my way back to the cafeteria where the idiot in the varsity jacket was screaming his head off like a little girl. Before i was noticed, i took a video of him with the button-sized video camera the Stolls had given me for my birthday. That could definitely be used to our advantage...  
Thals walked up behind me silently and gestured for me to come with her.  
"Who knew any of them could cry?" She commented as soon as we were out of hearing range.  
"I know," I replied "I feel awful. If that can make her cry then it must really mean alot to them..."  
The screaming had finally stopped and we went back into the cafeteria to see why. Paul had covered the jock's mouth and pulled him out the door, winking at us as he went.  
I started talking to Percy about how much it had effected Lizzie and the others. His jaw tightened with every word and I could tell that he felt as close to the girls as me and Thals did. It was time to get some revenge...  
But before we could start to plan the trio walked in looking as if nothing had happened. De imortales those girls clean up good. Lizzie's eyes werent red in the slightest and none of them looked upset.  
I guess we would have to plan our payback later because they wouldnt want us to stick up for them...

* * *

**there will be more Annabeth in the next chapter...**

**anything you want me to do more or less on? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i do NOT own PJO**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
The Goode Story

Nico's POV  
The next day was a Saturday but Marissa and i had a project for AH that was due Monday so i went over to the trio's place.  
I knocked on the door and a half asleep Tori swung open the door.  
"Marissa, Nico's here to work on that project with you." She called into the family room but when that didnt work she screamed "MARISSA MORTE GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL GET LEO AND LOGAN TO PRANK YOU!"  
That got her running out of the room so fast you wouldve thought she was being chased by Medusa. She had a bottle of hot pink nail polish in her hand which was weird because none if them liked pink...  
"Lets work in here." She suggested, motioning towards the living room. We walked un and i saw the reason for the pink polish. On the couch was a passed out Lizzie with wet and hot pink nails.  
"Watch this!" She whispered to me. She is going to get herself killed one day.  
"EEELLLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTHHHHH, TIME TO GET UP!" Yup she's dead, i thought as she screamed in Lizzie's ear.  
"Wha's happ'n'in?" She asked as she shot upright grabbing her choker necklace that she wears everywhere.  
Marissa was smirking which was basically her equivalent to ROFLing with anyone but Tori and Lizzie. When she thinks no one but them is there she actually laughs. It kinda reminds me of me with Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.  
I burst out laughing at Lizzie's face which was turning the same shade of purple as Mr. D's grapes. She had finally realized her nails were pink!  
After Lizzie chased Marissa around the apartment for about an hour, Tori came and separated them. Lizzie stalked off coming back with a guitar. She ran down the stairs and outside so i bolted to the window. I had no idea what she was going to do with it to get her anger out until she swung it up over her head.  
"She's not really gonna um..." I trailed off as she brought it down with a bang. She repeated this again and again until it was just a pile of wood. Wow, i hadnt thought she would actually smash the instrument.  
Tori mustve seen my shocked expression because she gestured for me to follow her. She led me to a door down the hallway and pulled it open. It was packed with silver guitars just like the one she smashed.  
"I may have slight anger issues." Lizzie said from behind me. I hadnt even heard her come in. I might need to watch her more carefully.  
We never did do that project. I guess it just wasnt meant to be done because the next day we were visiting camp.  
-time skip to when they're visiting camp-  
I wasnt super excited to be visiting camp. The trip was more for Percy and Annabeth because camp was never really home to me or Thals. As we got out of the taxi that had brought us to Half-Blood Hill the taxi driver looked at us skeptically.  
"You sure this is where you should be?" He questioned, his eyes scanning our faces like we were troublemakers.  
"Yup," Percy replied and handed him the money "bye."  
As soon as we couldnt see the lit up sign on the top of the taxi we ran up the hill and past Thalia's Pine. Chiron cantered up to us with Rachel on his tail, no pun intended.  
"Hey guys! I just got he-" she didnt even finish her sentence before she keeled over, landing flat on her face. When we flipped her onto her back her eyes were glowing green.

Annabeth's POV  
I had gotten used to the whole Rachel being the oracle thing, but seriously? We had just got there. Couldnt we have one time to just visit camp? Did we always have to do a bunch of crazy stuff that might get us killed?  
Anyway, as green mist poured out of Rachel's mouth we heard the raspy voice of the spirit of Delphi.  
"The journey begins with three best friends,  
On these illegal children the world depends,  
Stick together they must,  
Or crush each other into dust,  
If they try and fail,  
Light will lose and dark will prevail." On that happy note the mist dissipated and the glow left her eyes. She looked around and got up.  
"Prophecy?" She asked seeing our expressions.  
"Yup." Thals said poppin' the "p"

* * *

**im not to good with prophecies but tell me what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**i do NOT own PJO**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
The Goode Story

Thalia's POV  
We tried to figure out the prophecy. Thats all we did. I'm done.

* * *

**Wow Thalia. You're sooooo talkative... **


	11. Chapter 11

**i do NOT own PJO**

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
The Goode Story

Thalia's POV  
Okay. So apparently I have to "elaborate" on how we tried to figure the prophecy out so here goes...  
We told Rachel the prophecy and attempted to decode it line by line.  
"Well the illegal children could be you guys but they're also supposed to be best friends so maybe not..." Annabeth suggested.  
"Sticking together would definitely be good." Nico stated, obviously proud of himself for coming up with that.  
"No duh Sherlock." I said, bursting his bubble. He pouted and i smirked.  
"Thals i think Marissa is rubbing off on you." Percy said with mock panic. Us girls rolled our eyes at the his antics.  
Males are such idiots. Even if they're my cousins. Actually especially if they're my cousins. They're even more idiotic. They're like moronic idiots. Hey, i like that; moronic idiots. It has a nice ring to it. I can't believe that Annabeth actually likes my KelpHeaded cousin but whatever. At least they don't act too lovey-dovey like Aphrodite's kids.  
Anyway, back to the prophecy thing.  
"Well, we know that prophecies usually have double meanings so it might be best not to try to understand its meaning." Chiron wisely advised us.  
Despite what he said I continued to try and figure it out and I know the others did too.  
My thoughts were interrupted when the conch horn blew.  
"That'll be lunch." Chiron stated obviously.  
-time skip to after they get back to Percy's place-  
We were getting ready for bed when Annabeth asked the question I had been dreading.  
"So are you excited for the dance?"  
I mentally groaned. You see, apparently Goode has a mandatory Halloween dance every year that we have to dress up for which is just stupid in my opinion. Why is it mandatory? Why do we have to dress up for it too?  
I know! I'll just go as a punk rocker. I'll just dress like I usually do and ask Lizzie if I could borrow one of the guitars Nico told us about. Perfect!

* * *

**hey guys sorry about chapter ten... I had a bit of a writer's block when I wrote it so yeah**

**keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry... I've had massive writer's block and school has been taking up all my time but enough excuses here's the next chapter (though it's very short)**

**oh I almost forgot; I do NOT own PJO all rights to Rick...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
The Goode Story

Annabeth's POV  
I couldn't wait for the dance! I was going as Cinderella with Percy as my prince. Thals looked great with her punk rocker outfit and Nico was going as Fang from Maximum Ride.(AN: love that series (-;) All he needed to wear that he didn't usually wear were black wings. We invited Lizzie, Marissa, and Tori to come with us and they were going to meet us at Percy's apartment after they got their costumes on. Everyone was excited for Friday, even Thals(though she won't admit it).  
They looked completely different. Marissa looked the most uncomfortable in a blonde wig and different shades of blue. Tori was decked out with a leather jacket, gray jeans, and a brown wig with green streaks. Lizzie had a dark wig and a black outfit. They had dressed as each other and they looked amazing! We ended up walking to Goode and we did so in a comfortable silence.  
Once we got to the school we checked with each other to make sure we looked okay. After everyone was sure that they looked fine we headed into the party.  
The trio went to the dance floor and got in a small circle. "What Makes You Beautiful" came on and they started to dance to it. As they got more comfortable their dancing became crazier and crazier. Soon they were singing along purposefully awful but quietly enough so that only our group could hear them but suddenly they stopped. We spun around to find out why when we saw the jocks that were bothering them before.  
"Oh no..." Thals and I muttered as the boys groaned.

* * *

**so a bit of a cliffy... What do ya think happens?**

**i promise to try to update sooner...**


	13. Chapter 13

**We do NOT own PJO or spellcheck which was used ALOT in this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 13  
The Goode Story

Percy's POV

OH GODS I THOUGHT AS MARISSA STRODE GRACEFULLY UP TO FACE THE IDIOCIES. THE WORLD WAS ABOUT TO END IN A PILE OF ASHES AND NO ONE WILL SURVIVE AND ANYTHING EVER CREATED WOULD SOON BE AS DEAD AS POOP. MEAN(haha mean I like mean)WHILE VICKY(or as known to you losers "Tori") WAS BUSY RESTRAINING ELIZABETH WHO WAS PRACTICING HER BOW AND ARROW SHOOTING TECHNIQUES. THEN IN CAME THE GORGEOUS BOYS FROM ELIZABETH'S PICTURE. THEY WERE SO BEAUTIFUL I ALMOST PEED MYSELF(that's what you get for letting me write your chapter Percy ;} ;} ). THOUGH MARISA WASN'T FAZED VICKY IMMEDIATELY RELEASED ELIZABETH TO GO FLY INTO THE ONE WITH CURLY PURPLE HAIR AND BETH WENT TO EAT LOGANS(her bf) FACE. MARISSA STEPPED INTO DESTROYING RANGE OF THOSE JOCK IDIOCIES. THEY DIDN'T REALIZE THAT EACH OF THEIR HAIR WAS ON FIRE UNTIL MARISSA STARTED TO SMIRK AND BACKED AWAY SLOWLY BECAUSE SHE'S SO DRAMATIC AND AWESOME. APPARENTLY SHE KNEW LEO WAS THERE (not that she can sense him in the shadows or anything HINT!HINT!). A DRAMATIC PAUSE SOON WASHED OVER THE ROOM. FRANK WALKED TOWARDS MARISSA AND SHE WHISPERED SOMETHING IN HIS EAR. THEY POINTED TOWARD VICKY AND LEO AND BETH AND LOGAN(who were passionately kissing their boyfriend or girlfriend) AND SCREAMED HARMONIOUSLY P.D.A! I STARED AT THEM IN SHOCK WONDERING HOW MARISSA COULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION WAS. I HEARD THALIA WHISPERING SOMETHING UNDER HER BREATH THAT SOUNDED SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE "MORONIC IDIOTS" MEANWHILE ANNABETH WAS GIGGLING WHICH WAS COMPLETELY UNLIKE HER. NICO WAS STARING WITH WIDE EYES AT THE COUPLES. SERIOUSLY WHATS WRONG WITH HIM. OUR ENGLISH TEACHER PAUL RAN OVER. OOPS I GUESS WE FORGOT ABOUT THE STUPID BOYS WITH THEIR FACES ON FIRE. NOT VERY PRETTY NOW ARE YOU? MWAHAHAHA! ANYWAYS... MARISSA STARTED HYSTERICALLY LAUGHING AND EVERYONE BUT BETH AND VICKY STARED AT HER. HER LAUGH WAS LIKE THE UNDERWORLD BREAKING FREE. MARISSA? LAUGHING? THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END. MARISSA SURELY HAD LOST IT. I WALKED UP TO HER SLOWLY AND CAREFULLY PLACED A HAND ON HER SHOULDER. HER SKIN WAS COLD AS A DEAD BODY. IT FELT AS IF I HAD DIPPED MY HAND IN RIVER STYX. TRUST ME I OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE. I STUMBLED BACKWARDS AND LANDED IN ANNABETH'S ARMS CURLED UP IN A BALL CLUTCHING MY HAND. MARISSA STOPPED LAUGHING AND RAN OUT OF THE ROOM. BETH AND VICKY FOLLOWED. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" ASKED PAUL BLOWFISH. "HER SKIN..." I MANAGED TO SAY "LIKE ICE..." "PERCY COME HERE" HE BECKONED FOR ME TO FOLLOW HIM INTO AN EMPTY CLASSROOM. I COULD FEEL ALL EYES ON ME AS I WALKED OUT OF THE GYMNASIUM. WHEN I CAME INTO THE ROOM HE CLOSED THE DOOR AND LOCKED IT. "SHE'S NOT A... YOU KNOW MONSTER IS SHE?" HE ASKED ME "NO. I WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IF SHE WAS. PLUS IF SHE WAS THAT WOULD HAVE TO MAKE TORI AND ELIZABETH MONSTERS TOO." "WELL IF YOU'RE SURE..." BUT THEN HE STOPPED HIMSELF "JUST BE CAREFUL PERCY" I STARTED TO PROTEST BUT I CALMED DOWN AND PROMISED HIM I WOULD BE CAREFUL. I ALWAYS WAS. I GUESS BAD THINGS ARE JUST ATTRACTED TO ME. WHEN I WALKED BACK INTO THE GYM THE PARTY RAGED ON AS THE WESTERN CIVILIZATION EXCEPT FOR ANNIE BELL NICOLE AND THALLLLLLLS WHO WERE WHISPERING IN A CORNER. ANNIE BELL AND THALLLLLLLLS WERE ARGUING WITH NICOLE(I hope you realize I'm talking about annabeth Thalia and nico). I DID'NT EVER KNOW WHAT THEY WERE ARGUING ABOUT BECAUSE THAT WAS WHEN MARISSA VICKY AND BETH STORMED IN.

* * *

**Chapter 13 was brought to you by: THE REAL MARISSA MORTÉ/FRANK **

**P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY WE LOST THE CHAPTERS :'( SO MY FRIEND HAD TO REWRITE IT SORRY ;}**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**So I haven't been on fanfiction for forever and I feel so bad! Okay, I've thought about what to do with this story and there's two things I came up with and I'm letting you decide :-)**

**The first one is redoing the stories: I would rewrite the chapters and replace them as I finish them. Some things will be the same and it will be the same storyline so generally they would just be better written, more descriptive, and longer. **

**The second one is picking up where I left: I would just keep writing the story like nothing ever happened.**

**If you want to vote for the first one review or PM me #teampercabeth**

**If you want to vote for the second one review or PM me #teamthalico**

**I'll update once I get 5 votes ;-):-);-):-);-):-);-):-);-):-)**


End file.
